The Compliment
by Auriela Stonebrooke
Summary: The night of the ball at cross academy and Yuki doesn't want to think about Kaname or Zero, so she figures why not Aidou. YukixAidou oneshot. T for implied 'activity'


A/N Just read latest chap (89) of VK and I am in a YukixAidou mood tonight, since i just updated_ Falling Ice. _So oneshot loveliness, set on the 17th night (manga) and ep 11 (anime) in other words the ball.

WARNING: characters especially zero and kaname are very OOC in this. In other words I kinda ignore them and use them only as "plot" devices.

**The Compliment**

Yuki walked down to ball wearing the purple dress that Kaname had gifted to her, she had flit of excitement for seeing Kaname at the ball. A smile came to her face when she thought of what Zero might think if she told him that she was wearing a dress from Kaname.

"He would probably freak out and not talk to me for a week." Although it wasn't his place to be lecturing on not taking gifts from a vampire, he was a vampire after all. Even though he was currently a level D...and soon could be a level E and then-.

No.

Stop thinking of Zero and Kaname, gosh they could cause her such headaches at times.

"I am going to have a fun tonight - even if I am technically on duty. I don't care; I will ask boys who are not Zero or Kaname to dance and just forget about their stupid, macho, ego, and competitive, brooding, gorgeous, selves for one night!" She resolutely punched the air with her left fist and her prefect band slipped slightly. But of course she would have to at least see Kaname to thank him for the dress.

No. Don't think just do. "Ok" she sighed as she walked into the ballroom. It was a splendid event. The chandeliers were lit and sparkling, casting beautiful reflections of the floor. Vampires and humans (day class and night class) danced in each other's arms, the humans unaware of their partner's immortal and fanged state.

Yuki looked around the room for a dance partner. She saw plenty of day class boys who were free, but they were all too concerned with trying to dance with one of the ethereal beauties that were the night class girls.

Takuma was swamped with girls although he was dealing surprisingly well with it. He smiled and took each girl in his stride. If she didn't know he was a vampire she would never have guessed. She smiled and giggled to herself at this. She looked over to Akatsuki, he had girls asking him but he was refusing each one, she decided he was more the strong silent type and thought against approaching him.

His cousin however quite obviously loved the attention he was receiving and was all too happy to flaunt his 'charm' and 'wit'. "Tch" Yuki actually tutted at Hanabusa's quite obvious attention seeking behaviour, but despite this moved closer to see what he was saying to the day class girls. After all Hanabusa had a reputation for not being exactly subtle about his love for O+ and she was on duty after all.

"So my _lovely_ girls" He was practically speaking in italics and it sounded really put on. How could no one else realise this. "Which one of you _rosy cheeked _doves would like to be my 8th dance partner this evening?"

A day class girl's hand shot up and she rushed forward as Hanabusa looked at her, his ever present charming smile showing off his fangs. 'He should be more careful' Yuki frowned. The girl looked up to him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world, Yuki was about to walk away when Hanabusa said

"Your name and blood type my little _cupcake_ then we shall dance. " Yuki stopped and turned around at this, and decided to intervene. She noted the girl was in her class and rushed up to the pair.

"Kotoko! The class president needs you immediately" the girl looked horrified that Yuki would dare interrupt but before she could speak Yuki continued "It's urgent, um something about decorations falling." The girl sulked and reluctantly walked off. "Hanabusa, a word if you don't mind."

The smile vanished from Hanabusa's face when his admirers figured the prefect had something boring and time consuming to talk to him about. It was replaced by a slightly annoyed if not bored expression. "What do you want?" came his monotone he used when talking to Yuki Cross "Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of enticing a very delicious young lady to dance."

"Exactly." said Yuki "You asked her blood type and looked like you were about to chow down, I've told you this before Hanabusa, you don't go around looking at the day class girls like there food!"

Hanabusa merely rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head "Well if you are going to lecture me make it interesting will you, just your presence annoys me Cross."

Yuki scowled "Well maybe if you were a bit nicer to me I might not be so strict with you"

Suddenly Hanabusa's whole demeanor changed and he straightened up and smirked down at Yuki. "_Nicer _you say...Alright then" He stepped back from Yuki and went into an overly elaborate bow

"Miss Yuki, would you do me the utmost honour of allowing my most humble self to dance with such an elegant beauty as yourself?" he said this loud enough for heads to turn and a space be cleared in their direction.

Yuki was for a word embarrassed, everyone was watching her to see her reaction to Hanabusa's obvious and succeeding attempt to put her in a position where she _had_ to dance with him.

She forced a smile and accepted his outstretched hand. As she did this he raised his head to his full height and pulled her close to his chest for a waltz. It was too close for Yuki's comfort especially after their last encounter that was this close.

Hanabusa looked down "This nice enough for you Cross, oh wait I should really address you as Yuki since you are my dance partner" He could see how embarrassed Yuki was and he loved every second of it.

Yuki looked over to see if Zero was watching the display but he wasn't where he had last been standing her eyes searched for him round—wait! She was thinking of Zero again. No. Tonight was about her having fun and not thinking of two certain vampires. So essentially she was in a perfect situation as she was dancing with neither of them.

So Yuki decided to turn this embarrassing scene into a happy one, well she would try, she really wasn't a fan of Hanabusa Aidous. She started with a single compliment "You're a good dancer Hanabusa" she smiled at him although it was very forced.

"I know I am you don't need to tell me Yuki, I was taught by the very best tutors and I am a genius." He arrogantly remarked

"I was trying to make pleasant conversation and compliment you." She said with a bit more exasperation than intended. "You know, it usually goes I give you a compliment then you give one back" In hindsight feeding his already inflated ego was not a good idea. "I thought since we are pretending to be nice to each other for a while it was a good idea but-"

"You have beautiful eyes they are like a deep burgundy wine swimming with determination" he said in his voice he reserved for the day class girls. "Oh and nice dress" he added offhand. "Is that what you meant?"

"You're a genius figure it out" Yuki snapped

Hanabusa smirked at her using his own words against him, and figured he liked spirited, annoyed Yuki better than nagging, prefect Yuki. So he pulled her closer and into a magnificent twirl to which Yuki was caught unawares. She almost fell over her own feet, but Hanabusa saw this coming and bent forward to catch her in what looked like a purely deliberate lean. His face was very close to Yuki's and as he was pulling them back up into the dance his nose brushed her cheek. Yuki flushed bright red at the intimacy of the dance and said in her head like a mantra 'not handsome not handsome not handsome not handsome'. His eyes appeared clouded over with lust (hunger?) and as they spun round the floor he moved to her ear and whispered in lowered seductive tones "Your dress is like silk on your skin, but I should very much like to see your skin without said silk."

Yuki was pressed firm up against him and her heart was beating so fast from what he just said. Did he mean he wanted to bite her or did he mean the only other intimate act that could be implied, whatever it was she hadn't expected that from him and as she pulled back slightly to see his face his eyes were glowing a ruby red.

Slightly scared she tried to pull back further, but Hanabusa just led them around the dance floor with a tight grip on her waist. He continued to stare at her intensely, eyes glowing and focused. His hand at her waist started to snake itself down her body gradually getting lower with every step until it was just above her backside. Yuki's skin was on fire, and she didn't like how he commanded such utter control over her body as they danced. They continued like this for another minute Yuki's right cheek pressed against Hanabusa's perfectly white suited chest and Hanbusa's left hand starting to rub small circles in their current position. Yuki dared not move her head for fear people's gazes and for fear of Hanabusa seeing how much of an effect he was having on her.

The song then finished and before Hanabusa pulled away he said with sultry tones gone and arrogance back "I take it that _that_ was what you meant by a compliment" he stood back and bowed deeply to his incredibly flustered partner. Yuki closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them he was gone. She quickly looked around and saw him head out of the ballroom.

Yuki didn't know why she ran after him she wasn't thinking, her skin still burned from where he had touched her and she was shaking from fear (excitement?). "Hanabusa, I know your here come out now" she had meant for her voice to sound commanding and angry instead it shook and was breathy. He slinked out from behind a pillar uncrossing his ankles as he swung one food over the other and deliberately standing a good 2 feet away from Yuki.

"Yes Miss Yuki? What can I do for you?" he said politely with eyebrows raised.

"What was that!? Everyone just saw you dance really intimately with me and I was really uncomfortable and embarrassed and it wasn't fair-"she was cut off

"What wasn't fair? You asked for a proper compliment, as a genius I figured that was what a young woman such as yourself would want" he said with no hint of a smile and one eyebrow raised at least his eyes were back to turquoise.

"But you left me..." she trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Left you what Yuki?" he asked it like a question but from his expression it was plain he knew exactly how he had left her.

Yuki searched for the best way to describe what it was she felt when he had left and only one word came to mind "Disappointed. I was disappointed"

"At what?" he asked cooly but his smirk said he knew and he just wanted her to say it.

Yuki looked at the ground her legs shaking and heart beating so fast she could swear it wasn't just from the initial embarrassment "That it ended, that there wasn't more"

At this Hanabusa's smirk grew to a cheeky grin he loved how much she was confused and flustered by this, he really did enjoy teasing her. "More, more what Yuki? More dancing? I do not quite catch your meaning of the word more in this context. Do you care to elaborate?"

"More from you!" she almost shouted but said with great frustration. For Yuki now knew exactly why she was disappointed, and was kicking herself for acting like one of Aidou's stupid fan girls

"Oh" the grin was still on his face because he knew he had won this round "What _exactly_ did you want from me Yuki?"

Yuki was about to answer then remembered that she was meant to be lecturing him. So instead of giving him the answer and let him have control. She looked up determination fierce in her eyes, marched forward to him grabbed his neck and yanked it down.

Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that, her lips crashed onto his with such force their teeth bashed together hitting Hanabusa's fangs. This only served to make him kiss her more fiercely and try take back the control he had momentarily lost. He brought his arms round her waist, but they soon worked their way further down and to her thighs. His hands curled round them and squeezed gently, massaging her legs through her dress, while his lips molded to hers in a kiss full of annoyance, fighting and something else.

Yuki's mind was in a haze what did she just do that for, but she lost all thought process when she felt where his hands were. Yuki was sensitive and her body reacted like something had just exploded inside her and she involuntarily moaned into –now his – kiss. Her hands grabbed at the back of Hanabusa's hair and pulled him closer to him, like she couldn't get enough of his body against hers. She felt his wet tongue on her bottom lip pushing at it and she gladly let him take control.

He leaned her back like he had during the dance, only this time she was not fighting his touch but holding onto it like it was a lifeline. Hanabusa deepened the kiss as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored and rolled with his tongue making Yuki all the more heavy in his arms as she was just about giving herself entirely to him.

Suddenly though, he broke the kiss and Yuki was about to protest when he moved to the spot on her neck just above her collar bone. She bit her lip and held back a moan as she felt herself melt in her lower belly, her knees becoming increasingly weaker.

Hanabusa meanwhile could smell the blood resting just beneath her jugular, it smelled so sweet so intoxicating that he knew he was not leaving without a taste. His eyes glowed red but Yuki was too caught up in his attentions on her to notice. He moved his lips up her neck kissing as he went until he reached her vein. He figured Yuki would need to be seriously delirious from pleasure not to notice this. So to make sure he received his sweet nectar, he moved his right hand around from the back inside of her thigh to the front inside of her thigh. Yuki gasped sharply. She was very _very_ sensitive there, he slipped his hand up and down the inside of her thigh while still kissing her neck, and moved his fingers slightly higher, while her dress rode up with his motions.

At the same time as applying some strategically placed pressure under Yuki's dress he bit down hard into her vein and took a quick sip of the most amazing blood from a human he had ever tasted. It was now his turn to moan. He placed the pressure on Yuki again as he took another sharp sip.

Yuki's breathing was laboured and heavy her head was tilted and she had brought her left leg up around Hanabusa's waist- wait her _leg_ around _whose_ waist.

Yuki stopped and pulled back abruptly ending the heated session between the two of them, her left hand shot straight to her neck and she brought it back down there was crimson liquid on her fingers. She couldn't say anything. She had started the kiss saying it was what she wanted but she didn't really expect things to get this far. Yuki didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could.

She turned and ran to her room the only thoughts on her mind where that of Hanabusa. Well at least she had achieved her goal for the ball, she hadn't thought of Zero or Kaname once and didn't for the rest of the night.

Hanabusa meanwhile had been wondering when she would realise what she was doing and pull away. There he made up his mind he definitely needed to taste Yuki's blood again and was already formulating his next move. It had been so sweet and inebriating he hadn't wanted to stop. Plus he had been telling the truth when he said that wanted to see Yuki's dress off of her.

But hey she asked for it and as he walked back into the dance hall he thought, anytime someone else compliments her, she is only going to be able to think of his wonderfully passionate and pleasure filled 'compliment' and that – the cocky smirk was back - was exactly what he wanted.

End.

A/N Well that escalated quickly.

I hadn't meant for it to gain this rating but sometimes my imagination gets the better of me.

My first time writing something like this reviews are really really welcome.


End file.
